


Fun with Music

by teh_gelfling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BunnyFarm prompt: Whenever Red Alert, or maybe Mirage, is around, the pink panther/mission impossible theme is played. For once it isn't Sideswipe, or even Jazz or Blaster that are the ones responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Music

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

Red Alert slunk into the commissary, optics flitting nervously around as if expecting something awful to happen. When nothing presented itself immediately, he darted to the energon dispenser. He had just finished filling his cube when he heard it.

_Do- **doot** , do- **doot** , do- **doot** -do- **doot** -do- **doot** -do- **doot** -do- **dooo**..._

Sensor horns glared and sparked as the Security officer leapt with a yelp. Energon sloshed over the rim of his cube and onto his plating, coating his hand and part of his chest in the warm, sticky substance. The music was gone as quickly as it had started, but the damage was done. Every mech in the room was staring at him, and several were trying to stifle snickers.

One was outright laughing. Sideswipe. Of course.

Red pulled himself together and stalked over to the twins' table, glowering fiercely. "What is the meaning of this!?" he cried, which only seemed to add to the red frontliner's mirth. When an answer did not seem forthcoming any time soon, he turned his attention to the other Lamborghini.

"Don't look at me like that," Sunstreaker said with a scowl. "I haven't done anything."

" _He_ has, though!" A finger was thrust roughly at the howling mech.

The _Ark_ 's resident 'psychopath' snorted derisively. "You mean the music? That's not our style. We're much more... _physical_ mechs. Go bother someone else."

"I _will_ find out who is responsible. Be sure of that."

_

Blue optics watched the monitors with undisguised amusement as Mirage slipped through the corridors of the ship. The noble prided himself on his ability to go unnoticed even without the aid of his electrodisrupter. Silver lips curled upwards as the mech scanned his music files for an appropriate tune.

 _Mission: Impossible._ Perfect.

He set Teletraan's sensors to recognise the Ligier's energy signature, and set the music to play briefly whenever Mirage entered a room. Just as with Red Alert and his Pink Panther theme.

His engine gave a little purr of satisfaction as white fingers steepled under his chin. This may be a childish prank worthy of Sideswipe, but he was going to have fun while he could.


End file.
